L'espoir d'une vie
by dr.who-sev
Summary: Lorsque Sherlock adopte, c'est toujours compliqué.
1. Prologue

Bon est bien voilà, cela fait plusieurs jours que cette fiction me trotte dans la tête. J'ai écris quelques chapitres sans queue ni tête. Ce n'est qu'une bref idée.

La fic tourne autour d'un perso inventé (Nél) par mon imagination un peu folle. Vous allez très vite savoir le lien qui l'uni à Sherlock. Ce prologue est en quelque sorte la fin de l'histoire, enfin vous allez comprendre en lisant.

Je suis terriblement désolé mais, ce n'est pas un slash sherlock/john, j'ai terriblement du mal à me l'ai représenter ensemble, donc se sera probablement un Sherlock/OC et John/Sarah ou OC je ne sais pas encore.

Vous allez probablement vous dire en lisant ce prologue que le sherlock décrit n'est pas le Sherlock que l'on connait. Je tiens à préciser que ce prologue est la fin donc le sherlock des chapitres suivants sera celui que l'on connait, le sociopathe de haut niveau, enfin je vais essayer.

Je répète ce n'est qu'une vague idée. Donc voici ce prologue:

Excuse-me pour les fautes, j'essaie au maximum de ne pas en faire mais c'est plus fort que moi et plus je corrige plus j'ai l'impression d'en faire

« Vois-tu, j'ai toujours pensé qu'une fois ta conscience, car oui bien entendu tu en as une, libérée et pardonnée, tu m'aurais laissé. Que je ne deviendrais jamais plus qu'un objet parmi tant d'autres dans ton appartement, qui est soit dit en passant un vrai capharnaüm. Qu'une fois la douleur de l'épreuve passée, tu te défiles face aux responsabilités que tu te devais d'avoir. J'y croyais dure comme fer. Après tout, avant cette nuit tu étais libre comme un oiseau, sans contraintes, sans limites, sans responsabilités. Ta présence seule et celle de ton meilleur ami te suffisais. Lors de nos débuts, j'ai toujours aimé croire en te voyant partir en courant tout heureux vers un ixième mystère, qu'un énorme monstre prénommé « ennui » te poursuivait. Je le voyais aussi distinctement que je te voyais toi. Mon monstre était fin, long, il avait quatre pattes et n'avait aucun poil. N'as-tu jamais vu Monstre et Cie ? Non probablement mais, ne sait on jamais. Mon monstre ressemblé au Caméléon de ce dessin-animé. Pourquoi te demandes-tu surement. Et bien parce que nous ne le voyons jamais, il a le don de ce faufiler partout, comme l'ennui en soit.

Lorsque tu partais ainsi, j'avais l'impression de devenir cet être, ce monstre, je devenais l'ennui. Qui peut rivaliser contre ton envie de changement, de ton envie de rester en permanence en action ? Personne, je suppose. Alors, à chacun de ces instants, une fois que l'air avait cessé de tourbillonner après ton départ et, que les ultrasons c'étaient tuent après avoir claqué la porte, mon regard ne cessait de fixer ce plan de mur sur lequel tu mettais toutes les preuves et indices d'une enquête. Par moment, qui se révéla être très souvent, j'avais une furieuse envie de tout déchirer, de tout mettre dans un sac poubelle et de tout brûler. Pour que plus rien n'existe, car tu vois, ce sentiment de rejet que tu laissais insinuer en moi à chacun de tes départs se faisait de plus en plus présent, déchirant mon âme. J'avais confiance en toi, je me sentais protégé contre les maux du monde avec ta seule présence. Toi seul avais le don de me calmer lors de mes cauchemars, même si avouons-le, tu n'étais pas très à-l'aise et, lorsque tu partais, me laissant seul, je maudissais cette confiance que j'avais laissée entre tes mains, parce que pour moi, tu ne le méritais pas. Tes départs à répétition, sans me dire un mot, sans me donner le moindre regard, alors que tu avais, à ma mère et à moi, fais le serment de me protéger envers et contre tous, ne méritaient pas ma confiance.

Pendant ces moments où la solitude, la colère et, la tristesse s'emparaient de moi, madame Hudson était toujours à mes côtés. Elle venait s'agenouiller en face de moi avec un sourire réconfortant et, me parlait doucement. Au début je me rappelle qu'elle me faisait peur mais, très vite j'ai ressenti une sorte de tendresse maternel émaner d'elle et je me suis rapidement laissé réconforter. Lorsque mes émotions étaient trop fortes et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à me calmer, je me souviens qu'elle m'emmenait chez elle, m'asseyait à table et me préparait un bon chocolat chaud. Elle se plaçait en face de moi, me souriait et commençait à me raconter tout et n'importe quoi. Son enfance, ses bêtises, son adolescence, son mari. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte mais doucement elle amenait la discutions vers toi. Sa prouesse faite et, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, elle me disait cette phrase qui est restée à jamais dans ma mémoire « Tu sais mon chéri, un père n'est jamais expert : quand on est père, c'est pour la vie. » Et à chaque fois, je me mettais à pleurer, car je ne le faisais jamais quand tu étais là. Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec mes soucis qui était secondaire alors dans les bras de madame Hudson je me laissais aller à mon chagrin. Souvent elle m'installait dans son sofa où je m'endormais épuisé. Puis miraculeusement le lendemain je me réveillais dans mon lit sans savoir comment j'étais arrivé dans celui-ci. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais su qui de toi ou de John me portaient dans ma chambre.

Aujourd'hui je sais que cela a était stupide de ma part d'avoir pensé à tout ceci, d'avoir eu ces sentiments injustes à ton égard, surtout de les avoir ressentis avec une telle intensité pour l'âme jeune que j'étais. J'étais perdu dans ce monde qui m'avais fait déjà énormément de mal. Le petit garçon de trois ans que j'étais, ne trouvait pas sa place dans ton univers, se sentait de trop, avait peur constamment de t'ennuyer, avait peur que tu ne partes à jamais. Et pourtant quatorze ans plus tard, tu es toujours là à essayer de me protéger, de faire de ma vie une chose merveilleuse et magique. Je sais que tu voudrais que cela dure éternellement même si tu me l'as jamais dit. J'ai appris avec le temps à te comprendre, à te cerner, à te connaître. Tes mimiques sont devenues miennes, tes sourires rares se reproduisent sur mon visage. Voilà pourquoi je le vois dans tes yeux, car ce que j'aperçois tu l'aperçois dans les miens. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parole pour se comprendre. Moi aussi j'aimerais que cela ne s'arrête jamais. J'aimerais rester le petit garçon que tu protégeais, que tu calmais. Le petit garçon qui recevait tes rares sourires, tes rares rires. Le petit garçon qui, après un cauchemar, allait se blottir dans tes bras. Mais toi et moi savons que tout cela en arrive à sa fin. Je sais que tu vas t'en vouloir, que tu vas te sentir coupable, bien sûr, tu l'enfouiras au plus profond de toi, mais cela te rongera de l'intérieur, je le sais, car je suis toi en moins... Comment dire... Sociopathe ? Sache qu'en rien tout ça n'es de ta faute. Tu as fais tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir. Tu as rendu ma vie merveilleuse, magique, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux.

Le destin a voulu que ce soit ainsi, alors que ce soit ainsi. Je ne peux pas me plaindre, j'ai vécu heureux, entouré et, aimé. Aujourd'hui je sens que cela va finir. Je sais que tu ne seras pas là lorsque cela arrivera alors voilà pourquoi je t'écris. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal, que tu te sentes triste. Je veux que tu continues à rire, à sourire, ne retourne pas dans ta vie qui était si glaciale auparavant.

Vie pour toi, ne pense pas au passé, cours toujours plus vite vers ton avenir, je suis sûr qu'il sera encore plus beau.

Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que je suis au courant que tu n'aimes pas les choses guimauves. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de ça et moi non plus à vrai dire... On se comprends sans rien se dire. Mais cette fois-ci je veux que tu le saches même si ce n'est pas de ma voix, ce sera de ma main :

Je t'aime papa, je te ne remercierai jamais assez de ce que tu as fait pour moi, surtout que ce fut difficile pour toi, sociopathe que tu es. J'ai bouleversé ta vie, mais tu es resté auprès de moi, à m'élever, à me soutenir, à m'aimer. Et ceci est la seule chose que tu dois retenir de notre histoire, car les moments de doutes, de peur, de souffrance n'existent pas lorsque nous sommes ensemble.

Je pars, mais je reste près de toi, avec toi à tous jamais.

Ton fils à qui tu as donné le meilleur."

Je m'appelle Nél, Nél Holmes, français, enfant adopté, à la mère décédée. Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai dix-sept ans et, aujourd'hui je meurs, meurs d'une maladie, meurs dans la souffrance, mais meurs heureux.

Voilà, j'espère de ne pas vous avoir effrayé ! ^^


	2. chapitre premier

Voici le premier chapitre. J'avoue que j'ai traîné pour le posté mais bon les vacances ne sont jamais des vacances. Les débuts peuvent paraitre long pour ceux qui attendent de l'action et l'apparition de Sherlock et John mais, je prends le temps de poser les bases de l'histoire donc vous ne devez pas avoir peur si vous ne voyez pas de suite le duo. J'ai essayé au maximum de respecter le caractère des persos.

Vous pourrez également remarquer que dans chaque début de chapitre je commencerais par un mini paragraphe où Nélhyo écrit à son père. Il s'agit des bouts d'une lettre qu'il écrit à Sherlock, mais vous comprendrez par la suite.

Je remercie ceux qui ont commenté mon prologue cela m'encourage à continuer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>« Grâce à maman, j'ai pu retracer mon existence bien que je fut jeune lorsque tout commença. C'est son journal intime qu'elle avait commencée après le décès de mon père qui ma permis de voir plus claire sur les évènements. Et je fus très surpris de te voir aussi rapidement apparaître dans son récit. Même après t'avoir rencontré elle à continuée cependant toi et moi savons pourquoi son journal fut court, trop court. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, après que nous ayons appris ce quelque chose qui écourte ma vie, j'ai décidé décrire ce bouquin retraçant ma vie et la tienne par la même occasion, juste pour que tu ne m'oublie pas. Je sais ce que tu penses : Que jamais tu ne m'oublieras parce que tu as partagé quinze ans de ta vie avec moi., mais ne sait on jamais. J'ai l'impression d'être égoïste en faisant cela. Suis-je égoïste papa ? Je crois mais, je ne peux m'en empêcher, j'en ai besoin pour pouvoir partir en paix mais aussi pour enlever tout ce regret que je garde au fond de moi. Voici le début, j'ai réussi à le retracer grâce au journal. Merci maman... »<em>

Ces pleurs, elle n'arrivait plus à les supporter, elle n'avait plus la force de les calmer. Elle n'avait plus la force de prendre son bébé dans ses bras et de le réconforter. Non, plus sans lui, sans lui elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Les cris de son enfant se faisait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus perçant, il devait avoir fait un cauchemar. Mais elle ne bougea pas, ses larmes coulaient silencieusement de ses yeux verts émeraudes assombris par la pénombre de sa chambre. Doucement le liquide salé descendait sur ses joues pâles. Sa frêle silhouette tremblait sous les draps de soie par des sanglots qu'elle essayait de refouler, en vain. Elle n'y arrivait pas, cela lui était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à se lever et, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à calmer son enfant. Depuis ce jour il pleurait sans cesse, réclament la personne manquante. Comme allait-elle faire sans lui...

- Maman...

La jeune femme étouffa un ixième sanglots, perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas entendu son fils rentrer dans la chambre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit ainsi, mais ce n'est sans la curiosité de son fils, qu'elle le vit devant elle, avec un bébé criant dans les bras.

- Maman, Nél a fait un mauvais rêve, il n'arrête pas de pleurer, faut lui faire un câlin comme ça il n'aura plus peur. J'ai essayé mais, il a toujours peur.

C'est en voyant les yeux de son fils, fatiguait et triste que Amy se redressa en passant une main sur ses yeux humides. Elle fit monté son fils sur son lit et, prit son bébé dans ses bras. Elle le cala contre elle alors que, son petit garçon s'allongeait sur les couvertures la tête posée sur les jambes de sa mère.

- Rendors toi Lou, tout va bien maintenant mon coeur. Dit-elle à son fils d'une voix douce en lui ébouriffant d'une main libre ses cheveux couleurs blé.

Des larmes refirent surface dans ses yeux. Comment ses fils allaient-ils gérer une vie sans leur père ? Ils étaient tellement jeunes, Lou n'avait à peine dix ans et Nél six mois. L'avenir lui paraissait tellement sombre pour sa famille. Pour les deux anges qu'il lui avait laissés. Elle avait tellement honte de se laisser aller alors qu'elle avait deux petits bouts à élever et à aimer. Ses enfants était tout ce qui lui restait, elle n'avait plus de famille, plus de mari. Ils étaient, ses anges et elle, seuls face au monde et, elle devait être forte pour eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient la force eux mêmes de naviguer dans la vie .

Amy serra un peu plus Nél dans ses bras et lui embrassa ses cheveux jais. Oui, il fallait qu'elle remonte la pente, qu'elle remonte à la surface avant qu'elle n'atteigne le fond entrainant ses bouts avec elle. Jamais elle ne les laisserai, jamais il serait malheureux à cause d'elle et jamais plus personne ne leur ferait du mal, elle se le promettait. Elle ferai sont possible pour qu'ils vivent heureux. Peut lui importait la souffrance que laissait la mort de son mari, elle se tuerait pour leur bonheur.

Délicatement la jeune femme se leva, en reposant la tête de Lou sur l'oreiller . Sans bruit, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Nel afin de déposer le petit être frêle dans son berceau. Malheureusement, le bébé se réveilla ouvrant ses paupières pour l'essai percevoir des yeux d'un bleu profond avec des étincelles de verts, volant comme des lucioles dans le lagon. Amy fit un mince sourire, son ange avait les yeux de son papa, les plus beaux yeux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle passa ses mains dans les légères boucles que faisaient les cheveux de Nél. Amy savait que son fils ne s'endormait pas sans berceuse. Son mari avait l'habitude de lui en chantait chaque nuit. Alors, doucement ; d'une voix douce elle se mit à lui fredonnait une chanson que son mari avait composée pour leurs fils:

_"__Je sais qu'un jour ton tour viendra  
>Ne t'inquiète pas personne n'est condamné<br>Fils de rien ou fils de roi  
>Où tu seras je serais à tes côtés<br>Il y a toujours cet ange au fond de toi  
>Où tu iras prêt à te consoler<em>

_Alors d'accord_  
><em>Que rien ne gâche ta vie<em>  
><em>Ca n'en vaut pas la peine<em>  
><em>C'est l'amour qui t'emmène<em>  
><em>Alors d'accord<em>  
><em>Qu'une danse te fasse envie<em>  
><em>Sache qu'on en sort grandi<em>  
><em>D'oser le premier pas<em>

_Au clair obscur des châteaux_  
><em>Les fées t'avaient aussi tourné le dos<em>  
><em>Ne te résous jamais à t'oublier<em>  
><em>Il te faudra apprendre à exister<em>

_Alors d'accord_  
><em>Que rien ne gâche ta vie<em>  
><em>Ca n'en vaut pas la peine<em>  
><em>C'est l'amour qui t'emmène<em>  
><em>Alors d'accord<em>  
><em>Qu'une danse te fasse envie<em>  
><em>Sache qu'on en sort grandi<em>  
><em>D'oser le premier pas<em>

_Alors va où ça te dis_  
><em>Alors fais ce que tu dois "<em>

La jeune femme laissa une larme coulait sur sa joue. Les souvenirs l'envahissaient, lui dévorant le coeur, plantant une lame au fer blanc dans son âme. Elle embrassa une dernière fois Nél et, sorti sans bruit de la chambre. Amy se recoucha en enveloppant Lou de ses bras. Elle s'endormit avec l'espoir fou de donner le meilleur pour ses fils.

* * *

><p>- Lou, Lou s'il te plais descend !<p>

Amy appelait son fils depuis cinq minutes sans que celui-ci ne se décide à descendre. Elle se tenait dans son salon, manteau sur le dos, chaussures aux pieds et, sac-à-main à la main. Elle prit Nél, qui avait bien grandis en un an et demi. Il marchait déjà et sortait ses premiers mots. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un rire et, l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Lou ! Dépêche-toi, je vais être en retard !

Afin des pas précipités se fit entendre dans les escaliers. Apparut alors dans le salon une tête blonde aux yeux bleu profond, rieurs et, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres. Amy ria en voyant son fils apparaître. Bien que la matinée était déjà forte avancé, Lou était toujours en caleçon, tee-shirt, ses cheveux blé en bataille et aux yeux fatigués.

- Mais, maman, pourquoi tu vas travailler, c'est le week-end ! Et puis je ne peux pas garder Nél, je dois aller voir des copains cet après-midi !

- Lou, si tu veux toujours avoir une belle guitare toute neuve pour ton anniversaire, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de travailler le week-end et, tu n'auras pas besoin de garder Nél toute la journée. La nourrice a eu un petit contre temps, elle arrivera dans une heure environ, donc tu me feras le plaisir de prendre soin de ton frère pendant ce laps de temps. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre jeune homme ?

Lou leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant en signe d'exaspération mais, il acquiesça de la tête.

- Je n'ai rien entendu Lou...

- Oui, maman, je m'occuperais de Nél en attendant que la nourrice ne vienne. Promis. Maintenant pars au travail, tu vas être en retard et j'ai envie d'avoir ma nouvelle guitare.

Amy lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête en lui donnant Nél.

- En sortant cet après-midi, tu fais attention d'accord. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles à Saho, n'oublie pas que tu n'as que onze ans.

- Arrête maman, je ne vais pas aller me taper une prostitué, c'est bon, je ferais attention.

- Très bien alors. Aller bonne journée les garçons. A ce soir, je vous aime.

La jeune femme embrassa ses fils et, sorti de la maison, presser d'en finir avec cette journée. Ses anges lui manquaient déjà.

* * *

><p>- Non ! Hors de question !<p>

- John ! Je m'ennuie alors donne-moi ce flingue immédiatement !

- Il en n'ai pas question Sherlock. Le mur ne mérite pas tes foudres ! Alors, passe ton ennui sur autre chose tu veux !

- Très bien ! Donnes moi ton ordi portable.

- Quoi ?

- Donnes moi ton ordi, le mien n'a plus de batterie.

John Watson bien installé dans son fauteuil, lisant le journal tranquillement soupira d'exaspération. Trois jours, trois longs jours où rien ne ce passait, qu'aucun criminel n'était décidé à faire un ou deux crimes pour le bon plaisir de Mon seigneurs Holmes. Non, rien, pas un son, pas un bruit, pas une ombre, pas un meurtre. Un calme plat planait au-dessus de l'Angleterre. Oh, John en était content, un peu de sérénité ne faisait de mal à personne... enfin à presque personne. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : Courir après des meurtriers tous les jours où d'avoir un détective des plus ennuyé dans la même pièce que lui ? Non définitivement il serai presque impatient d'avoir un meurtre à élucidé.

- Bon cet ordi ça viens ?

Le médecin soupira une deuxième fois. Il déposa son journal sur la table basse en regardant fixement Sherlock.

Te lever te fatiguerai Sherlock ? L'ordinateur est sur la table de la cuisine, alors lève-toi de ce canapé et va le chercher, j'ai autre chose à faire.

- John ?

- Qui-il y a t-il encore ?

- Donne-moi le flingue.

- D'accord, d'accord j'ai compris...

- ... N'as tu plus de compassion pour ce cher mur de Madame Hudson ?

John se leva de son fauteuil bien malgré lui. De mauvaises grâces il alla dans la cuisine, prit son ordinateur et le donna à Sherlock.

- Et le pistolet tu ne me le donnes pas ?

John ne répondit pas et s'en retourna à son journal. Quant au détective, il posa l'objet sur la table basse et se mit assit sur le canapé. Il tapait les touches de l'ordinateur en s'arrêtant parfois pendant quelques minutes, attendant une réponse. Deux heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, où le seul bruit des touches frappaient par Sherlock résonnaient dans l'appartement. N'y tenant plus, John se leva de son fauteuil pour se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Cependant, le sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres de Sherlock l'arrêta dans son élan. Ceci était... Inhabituel. Le médecin réalisa alors, que : D'un, le détective avait SON ordinateur. Que de deux, sa messagerie était connectée à SON nom et, enfin de trois, qu'un détective au sourire malicieux n'était vraiment mais vraiment pas bon, pas bon du tout.

- Holmes ! Que fais-tu avec mon ordinateur ?

Le médecin ne voyant pas le détective réagir s'approcha rapidement de celui-ci. Ne voyant pas l'écran, il se mit assit à côté de Sherlock. Il regretta bien vite de lui avoir cédé son bien...

John à Sarah :

"Non, vraiment Sarah ne crois-tu pas que je ressemble à un gay ? Vois-tu, lorsque j'ai demandé à Sherlok s'il avait un copain il a cru que je lui faisais une demande. Alors, je te demande encore une fois : Crois-tu que je ressemble à un gay ?"

Sarah à John :

"John... Je suis quelque peu surprise... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Si tes penchants son vers les... Hommes et bien soit, je le respecte mais, c'était plutôt bien parti entre nous non ? Alors, pourquoi me demander cela aujourd'hui ?"

CLAP ! Le médecin, furieux referma l'ordinateur d'un coup sec. Sherlock d'un sourire malicieux, croisa ses mains et les ramena en dessous de son menton. Il regarda son ami faire les cent pas, les mains frottant ses cheveux. D'un seul coup, John se stoppa et se retourna les yeux lançant des éclairs vers le détective.

Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

- Je m'ennuyai.

- Tu t'ennuyais... Tu t'ennuyais ! Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ? Sherlock !

- Je discutais avec Sarah.

- Tu comprendras surement mon envie de te mettre une balle dans la tête...

- Oui... Parce que tu es stupide.

John resta bouche ouverture, yeux ronds. Exaspéré ? Oui exaspéré, furieux, énervé. Voilà les adjectifs qui le décrivaient en ce moment.

- Stupide ? Stupide ! Je...

Le médecin n'eut le temps de dire plus, le téléphone de Sherlock sonna. Le detective sauta de son canapé montant sur la table basse pour atteindre son portable. L'homme blond souffla. Son samedi soir qu'il comptait tranquille ne serait malheureusement pas d'actualité, les affaires reprenaient. John se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, il entendit le consultant posait quelques questions et acquiescer de leurs venues. Il regarda Sherlock prendre son manteau lui jeter le sien et partir hors de l'appartement. John soupira et suivi l'homme brun de mauvaises grâces le rejoignant dans le taxi que le detective avait hélé. Un silence lourd pour le médecin s'installa dans la voiture. Les faits de Sherlock lui restant au travers de la gorge. Mince ! Il essayait avait difficulté de conclure avec Sarah et son colocataire le mettait dans une situation plus que délicate !

- Sherlock ?

- Lestrade ne m'as rien dit.

Voilà, c'était tout. Pas d'explication, rien. John ce tut et regarda le paysage défiler.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le duo arriva dans un coin isolé de Kensington. Une immense maison très chic et moderne surplombait un parc. Faites que de baies vitrées la villa se mélangeait parfaitement avec la nature. Seule des pilonnes de marbres noirs permettaient à la structure de tenir et de secondait un deuxièmes étages. Des volets électroniques étaient descendues pour empêcher la lueur de la lune de pénétrer dans la demeure. Un parc immense entourait la maison où les fleurs et les arbres décoraient parfaitement le domaine. Des dalles noires multiformes étaient alignées les unes derrières les autres formant ainsi une allée permettant aux visiteurs d'atteindre la porte d'entrée. Plus loin du côté droit une structure d'enfants avec balançoire, toboggan, mur d'escalade, filé d'araignée et une cabane était installée, un bac à sable finalisé le tout. Du même côté, plusieurs jouets tels que : ballons sautant, mini moto électrique, vélos ou encore raquettes de tennis jonchaient le sol. Un terrain de basket avait été aménagé ainsi qu'un terrain de tennis en terre battue.

Du côté gauche de l'allée, la cour était moins infantile. La véranda climatisée permettait aux propriétaire et aux invités de profiter de la fraîcheur pendant les rares canicules lorsque la Grande-Bretagne étouffait sous les chaleurs de l'été. Derrière la villa, on pouvait entendre les clapotis d'une fontaine et le filtre à eau d'une piscine creusée.

Le domaine aurais pu paraître magnifique sous cette nuit sans étoiles si des flammes monstrueuses ne léchaient pas les pièces de la maison. Le feu avait déjà dévasté le côté droit de la demeure ne laissant que des ruines derrière lui, lorsque Sherlock et John descendirent de la cabs car .

Seul le Yard était déjà sur les lieux. Une banderole jaune avait été dressée pour empêcher les curieux de s'approchaient du désastre qui avait lieu.

Le consultant et le médecin se dirigèrent vers le secteur banalisé avec un froncement de sourcil pour le premier et des yeux horrifiés pour le deuxième. Donovan trop prise par la vision du feu de s'aperçut pas de l'arrivée des hommes les laissant passés sans piques de mépris. Sherlock se dirigea avec un pas déterminé vers Lestrade.

- C'est pour cela que vous m'avez appelé ? Je suis détective pas pompier du feu !

Le commissaire se retourna vers le duo avec une lueur d'agacement dans les yeux .

- Sherlock, je le sais très bien . Le feu c'est déclenché il y a quelques minutes. Je vous ai appelé parce qu'il y avait un corps dans la maison. Le corps d'un jeune garçon.

- Oui et alors ?

- Et il se trouve qu'il a était tué par les mêmes cheminements que l'assassin français que vous nous avez gentiment attrapé il y a un an et demi.

Sherlock fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

C'est impossible il est mort dans sa cellule. Et puis avec ce feu aucun indice ne peut-être prélevé ! Comment le feu c'est-il déclaré, Lestrade ?

- Une bombe à explosé, certainement que l'assassin ne voulait laisser aucune trace sur son passage.

- Nom de dieux !

Sherlock passa une main sur son visage. Aucun indice, aucune preuve, aucun corps, soit rien pour l'aider. Le consultant regarda John qui lui avait fixé ses yeux sur le feu qui se propagea à une vitesse phénoménal. Son cerveau tourbillonnait à grande vitesse, cherchant la possibilité d'un imitateur. Ses pensées furent brisés par un cri perçant derrière lui.

- Non laisser moi passer, c'est ma maison ! Mes enfants sont à l'intérieur, je vous en supplie laisser moi ! Mes enfants !

Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux jais et aux yeux vert émeraude ce débattait avec férocité pour passer. Il s'agissait d' Amy. Des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Lestrade hurla à Donovan de la laisser passer et, la jeune femme courra vers le trio que formait John, Sherlock et Lestrade. Elle agrippa John en lui hurlant d'aller chercher ses enfants à l'intérieur mais, Lestrade lui répondit :

- Je suis désolé Madame mais, votre fils à était tué avant l'incendie.. .

- Attendez, attendez ; coupa Sherlock en prenant Amy par les épaules ; VOS enfants ? Lestrades, dite moi que vous avez vu plusieurs gamins !

Le commissaire secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'Amy sanglotait dans les bras de John. Sherlock l'agrippa de nouveau et lui demanda avec précipitation, l'adrénaline s'insinuant dans ses veines :

- Combien sont-ils à l'intérieur ?

- De... Deux, Lou le grand et Nélhyo. Il a un an et demi.

Le consultant se retourna vers Lestrade en le questionnant du regard. Le Yard n'avait trouvé qu'un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année. Sherlock sans donner d'explication se mit alors à courir vers la maison.

* * *

><p>La chanson que j'ai utilisée est "Alors, d'accord" Du rois soleil.<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous ai plus, désolé pour les fautes n'hésitait pas à me le dire si vous en trouvez une, j'ai l'impression que plus je corrige et plus j'en fais !

A bientôt !


	3. Chapitre deuxième

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je suis désolé de la longue attente mais, j'ai eu beaucoup à faire pendant ces deux dernières semaines.

Je remercie Lili et belette2911 de leurs reviews, cela me fait grandement plaisirs ! Merci aux autres qui lisent mais, qui ne perdent pas de temps pour laisser un petit mot. Même si j'aimerai savoir vos ressentis, je ne peux pas vous obliger à commenter. ^^

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em> Tu ne vas surement pas me croire mais, le premier souvenir de mon existence, je crois que ce fut le pire. Cette chaleur étouffante qui empêchait mes petits poumons de fonctionner, cette fumée qui me déchirait la gorge et puis cette douleur piquante, lancinante sur mon bras gauche. Tu as probablement reconnu se souvenir dont je fais mention... Le premier souvenir de toi. Tu m'as toujours dit de ne pas te voir comme un héros, car tu n'en étais pas un et bien, ce jour-ci ce fut faux, car sans toi, j'aurais fini comme mon frère. Tu n'étais pas un héros non, tu étais mon super héros et, quoi que tu dises mon opinion ne changera pas. En fin de compte c'est peut-être mon pire souvenir mais, en même temps le meilleur, un espoir, l'espoir de vivre. J'avais beau être jeune, un bébé mais, ce souvenir est comme ancré dans ma mémoire sans jamais sans détacher. Tu vas rire mais, quand j'ai raconté ceci à Oncle My', il y a fort longtemps, il m'a dit que d'avoir un souvenir à un âge aussi jeune était quasiment impossible et que je devais surement mélanger cauchemar et passé. Mais crois le ou non, j'en ai fait des cauchemars et toi seul sais combien ils étaient affreux mais, en aucun cas j'aurais pu mélanger ce que j'avais vécu avec un sordide mauvais rêve. <em>_**"Tonton My' le métier de psychologue n'est définitivement pas pour toi"**_

_Je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte, car moi aussi je sais cacher mes émotions, que ce passé je regrette qu'il soit arrivé et qu'à la fois je suis heureux qu'il ce soit passé ainsi. C'est complètement contradictoire penses-tu, je le pense aussi, mais, je n'ai pas trouvé meilleur moyen pour te le faire comprendre. Je le regrette, car si rien ne s'était passé, maman et Lou seraient encore à mes côtés dans notre grande maison, je n'aurais probablement pas fais ce que je fais aujourd'hui et je ne serai probablement pas malade à cette heure. Mais d'un autre côté je suis heureux de la tournure des évènements pourquoi ? Je te le dirais plus tard, foie de Nél !_

* * *

><p>Les flammes vivaces détruisaient tout sur leur passage, une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait vers les étoiles effaçant leur lueur étincelante. Une odeur épouvantable s'imprégnait dans les poumons de chacun brûlant leur trachée. La chaleur du feu mélangé à celle du début d'été donnait un air lourd et poisseux. La terreur et la peur régnait sur le domaine. Les pompiers arrivèrent peu après le départ de Sherlock vers la maison. Lestrade les renseigna sur la situation: l'heure, le pourquoi du feu et qu'un de leur collègue était parti cherché un gosse à l'intérieur. Les sauveteurs du feu voulurent allés à la rencontre du brun dans la villa mais, le feu était déjà trop avancé. Aucun pompier ne pouvait entrer sans mourir sous les flammes. Bien que personne ne fut croyant, ils prièrent tous pour que le détective s'en sorte sans problème ainsi que l'enfant.<p>

Amy pleurait de tout son saoul dans les bras de John impuissant face à son chagrin. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage lui mouillant son simple tee-shirt gris. Elle avait tellement peur que ses deux fils perdent la vie dans ce piège. Il ne lui restait plus que Nélhyo. A cette pensée de plus gros sanglot sorti de sa bouche. Lou, Lou, son bébé, son ange, sa vie, était mort. Elle l'avait perdu lui aussi. Elle était incapable de protéger ses propres enfants, elle était simplement une mauvaise mère. Le médecin dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre les paroles de la jeune femme qui hoquetait de douleur.

- Ce n'est pas possible, pas encore, c'est de ma faute, pas encore, c'est de ma faute, pas encore, c'est de ma faute, pas encore...

Amy répétait en litanie ces paroles. Le médecin fronça les sourcils en frottant le dos de la jeune femme en faisant de petits cercles délicats. John ne comprenant pas le sens de ces mots dirigea son regard vers Lestrade qui l'informa que, la jeune femme avait perdu son mari de la même façon que son fils aujourd'hui. Même faits, il était très probable que ce fut le même tueur, ce qui était dérangeant, car celui-ci était mort en prison depuis quelques temps déjà. D'un dernier murmure Gaël Lestrade informa John qu'il en saurait plus une fois le carnage fini, puis il se dirigea vers les pompiers prendre des nouvelles de l'évolution du feu.

John soupira. Tout cela était bien compliqué pour cette jeune femme à peine moins âgé que Sherlock. Perdre son mari devait être une chose horrible mais, perdre un enfant... Il n'imaginait même pas cette douleur, de plus son deuxième fils était sûrement entre entre la vie et la mort. L'homme pria son colocataire de ressortir en vie de ce feu ramenant avec lui le môme. Rien de plus terrible ne pourrait arriver si lui perdait son ami et si Amy perdait son petit garçon. Le médecin chuchota des paroles réconfortantes à la brune en l'amenant vers un banc près d'un chêne. Il l'aida à s'asseoir et s'installa à côté d'elle. Après quelques minutes où un silence pesant régnait John voulut engager la conversation, cependant une grosse voix grave et forte hurla:

- Le voilà !

L'information eut à peine le temps d'arrivait à son cerveau qu'Amy courrait vers la silhouette noire à quelques mètres des pompiers. Elle fût arrêtée par les hommes du feu l'obligeant à attendre que Sherlock arrive à leurs rencontres. Des nouvelles larmes, de soulagement cette fois-ci, coulèrent sur ses joues. Des pleurs d'enfants se fit entendre lorsque le détective fût à proximité. Camouflé sous la chemise que Sherlock avait enlevée pour protéger le petit garçon de la fumée, de petites mains accrochaient le cou de l'homme brun, de petites boucles jais chatouillaient le menton du détective et, de petites jambes entouraient la taille fine de Sherlock. Amy tendit les bras pour récupérer son fils mais, Lestrade l'en empêcha. Elle comprit bien vite le pourquoi et étouffa un cri dans sa main alors qu'une crise de larme s'échappait de ses yeux émeraudes. Elle regarda Sherlock emmener son fils vers une ambulance et le suivi en courant. Lorsqu'elle arriva elle entendit le détective ordonner aux ambulanciers:

- Emmenez-le tout de suite à l'hôpital, faites-lui des examens de sang et ne le touchaient pas, en aucun cas, sauf si vous mettez des gants ? Compris !

Lorsqu'il se retourna des yeux émeraudes captura ses yeux gris. Il fût surpris de reconnaitre ces iris. Des iris qu'il avait vus furtivement il y a de cela un an. Des iris avec le même air de tristesse logé dans ces émeraudes magnifiques. Amy Mcdonald, femme d'une trentaine d'années, professeur de musique et, française. Il lui donna un regard froid, rompit le regard échangé et, parti vers une autre ambulance pour se nettoyer du sang qui souillait son torse. Passant une serviette sur son ventre, John le rejoigni en secouant la tête.

- Sherlock, te rends tu comptes de ce que tu viens de faire est complètement irréfléchie ! Tu aurais pu mourir !

- Et après quoi ! J'aurais dû attendre les pompiers et prendre le risque que le gosse meurt dans les flammes. Nous aurions perdu notre seul témoin. John réfléchie ! On a un témoin !

John soupira un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il passa une main dans sur son visage et répliqua:

- Un témoin d'un an et demi Sherlock. Un témoin qui ne parle pas ou pratiquement pas et, qui ne peut se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé.

- Et bien... On dirait que l'élève dépasse le maître...

- Oui et, bien...

- C'était de l'ironie John.

Sherlock lui lança un regard froid, frustré de sa propre bêtise et remis sa chemise bleue. En voyant l'ambulance dans lequel le gamin était installé fermait ses portes, le détective couru vers celle-ci en criant à John:

- Va faire un tour dans les archives du Yard, trouve le dossier de l'affaire Carlton et rejoins moi à St-Bart.

Sans plus d'explication, l'homme brun monta dans l'ambulance et celle-ci parti en direction de l'hôpital. Le médecin soupira une nouvelle fois. Sa tranquillité était déjà loin.

Dans l'ambulance qui l'est menait à l'hôpital, Amy tenait la petite main de son garçon à l'intérieur de la sienne son regard fixé sur le petit bras ensanglanté dû à une entaille allant de l'épaule à l'index. Les yeux de la jeune femme allèrent du petit index passant par par le petit bras, le petit cou puis enfin le petit visage. Un masque à oxygène poser sur le nez et la bouche permettait au petit garçon de respirer normalement, ses poumons abimés par la fumée. Ses yeux bleus profonds parsemés d'éclats émeraudes étaient recouverts par ses paupières, le petit bonhomme c'était endormit d'épuisement. Amy baisa la main qu'elle tenait dans la sienne en caressant le front de son fils de l'autre. Sans tourner les yeux de Nélhyo elle demanda à Sherlock qui était posté à côté d'elle le regard également posé sur le petit garçon les mains jointes en dessous de son menton et les coudes sur ses genoux.

- Vous pensez que..

.-... Probablement oui. La jeune femme passa une main sur sa bouche refoulant un xième sanglot.

- Pourquoi et qui, Monsieur Holmes ?

Le détective se redressa et appuya son dos contre la paroi de l'ambulance, surpris qu'elle se souvienne de lui alors qu'ils ne s'étaient que croisés. Bien qu'il fût étonné il ne le montra point et détourna ses yeux du petit garçon pour les poser sur la le corps fin de la brunette. Il dit alors d'une voix platonique mais, rapide.

- Je suppose que vous vous souvenez de la mort de votre de mari. Les causes du décès était dû à une rupture des cervicales après des sévices sur les parties génitales. La signature de l'assassin était une entaille du bras allant de l'épaule à l'index. Vous savez également ce que cela signifie, donc votre question précédente était complètement inutile. Bref, j'ai découvert le tueur en série et, vous savez également qui 'il était et qu'elle lien l'unissait avec votre mari. Il se trouve qu'il est décédé il y a six mois dans sa cellule et, pourtant votre fils est mort dans les mêmes circonstances. Partie génitales coupés et rupture des cervicales cependant, on peut rajouter calcination du corps. Ce dernier fait n'est pas anodin, cela veut dire que ce n'est pas Carlton qui l'a tué, ce qui est normal, il est mort mais, un imitateur, quelqu'un qui veut le venger, ou terminer le travail. De plus, il a laissé votre deuxième fils en vie, avec une entaille, ce qui montre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas personnellement, mais qu'il se devait quand même de montrer son mécontentement. Enfin le fait qu'il assassine votre fils, signifie une chose...

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Amy, le ton quelconque de Sherlock la plongeait dans des souvenirs qu'elle aurait voulus oublier pour toujours. Elle avait eu tant de mal à tourner la page, tant de mal à remonter la pente et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle replongeait dans ce cauchemar. Elle ne voulait pas croire aux retours de ces horreurs. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que toutes ces crimes se produisaient à cause...

- Que c'est à cause de moi que toutes ces horreurs se produisent. A cause de moi que mon mari est mort, à cause de moi que Lou est mort et que c'est à cause de moi que Nélhyo va souffrir tout au long de sa vie. C'est cela Monsieur Holmes, tout ceci c'est à cause de moi. Mais pourquoi !

Sherlock avait les yeux ancrés dans ceux magnifiques de la jeune femme toujours appuyait contre la paroi de l'ambulance. Il voyait dans ses yeux toutes la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Toute la souffrance, la peine et la tristesse qui était inscrite en elle. Il comprenait et ne comprenait pas en même temps. Son ressentit était contradictoire face à cette femme. Il savait qu'il était normal d'avoir ces sentiments face à ces événements mais, il n'arrivait pas à les ressentirent lui-même. Le détective soupira, se redressa et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine.

- Vous savez pourquoi Amy, vous êtes intelligente; Amy ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais, Sherlock là coupa; Vous l'êtes et vous le savez, vous pouvez trouver le pourquoi toute seule cependant cela prendrait trop de temps c'est pourquoi je vais vous aider à le trouver. Et c'est également pourquoi je vous ai rejoins dans cette ambulance. Il faut que j'examine votre fils, je pense ne rien y trouver de plus mais, on ne sait jamais.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Amy retourna à la contemplation de son fils alors que Sherlock fermait les yeux s'appuyant de nouveau contre la paroi, ses méninges travaillant avec force. L'ambulance arriva à bon port et plusieurs infirmiers sortirent le brancard avec rapidité. Amy descendit également ainsi que Sherlock, ils suivirent les infirmiers jusqu'à ce que l'un deux les arrêta leur demandant de patienter le temps qu'il fasse les examens nécessaires sur Nélhyo. Sherlock leur ordonna de lui donner un échantillon de sang rapidement pour qu'il puisse lui-même l'examiner. Amy dans le but d'attendre la sortie de son fils s'installa sur une chaise prévue à cet effet tandis que le détective tournait en rond attendant l'échantillons. Une demi-heure plus tard un médecin sorti de la salle, donna à Sherlock, qui s'était rué sur lui, le fameux tube de sang sans rechigner connaissant le phénomène qu'était l'homme. Celui-là même ne fit aucun signe de remerciement et se dirigea vers le labo, chippant au passage les clés à Molly.

Amy ne se rendit pas compte du départ du détective trop absorbé dans ses sombres souvenirs. C'est pourquoi une heure plus tard elle sursauta, surprise, lorsque les battants de la porte s'ouvrirent sur un lit d'hôpital où son fils était installé endormit, un bandage entourant son bras. La jeune femme suivie les infirmiers jusque dans une chambre où il laissa Nélhyo. L'un deux lui informa que le médecin aller passer pour lui donner les résultats des examens. Après son départ Amy s'installa près de son petit garçon. Elle aurait tant voulu s'allonger à côté de lui pour sentir qu'il était bien vivant mais, son fils étant petit, le lit avait été choisi pour que Nélhyo ne s'y sente à l'aise, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait été choisis par rapport à sa taille. La jeune femme pri la main du petit bonhomme dans la sienne et, elle posa sa tête contre celle-ci. Ses yeux se fermerent petit-à-petit, le stress, la peur et la tristesse accumulés alourdissant ses paupières. Bientôt elle rejoignit son bébé aux pays des rêves.

Lorsque Sherlock avait enfin terminé les analyses, il s'était empressé de trouver la chambre du gosse déduisant qu'Amy devait y être. Une fois déniché, l'homme rentra dans la pièce avec entrain. Il s'arrêta net cependant, lorsqu'il vit la scène devant lui. Un micro sourire passa rapidement sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure et il était vrai que celle-ci était déjà fort avancé dans la nuit. Une heure du matin. Le détective soupira et s'approcha du duo endormi. Il hésita à poser une main sur l'épaule d'Amy pour la réveiller. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire cela. Dans son quotidien il réveillait John par des messages, jamais avec un contact physique. Il n'aimait pas les contacts physiques, il préférait rester à une distance raisonnable des personnes l'entourant. Cependant, il n'avait pas d'autre choix qu'un contact avec Amy pour la réveiller donc, il posa délicatement une main froide sur le bras de la brunette qui était découvert. Sherlock senti la chaleur de sa peau et se dit que cela n'était pas si désagréable même s'il n'aimait toujours pas cela. Il secoua doucement la jeune femme et put voir quelques secondes plus tard des yeux émeraudes remplis de sommeil se poser dans ses yeux gris.

Un petit sourire triste éclaira le visage d'Amy. Elle se redressa en faisant attention à ne pas tirer du sommeil, son fils. Elle vit dans les yeux de Sherlock son envie de lui expliquer ses analyses et lui indiqua la porte. La jeune femme se leva et, sorti suivi du consultant. Elle s'appuya contre un mur son regard fixé sur ses chaussures. Voulait-elle vraiment entendre ce qu'elle savait inévitable. Ne pas l'entendre signifiait toujours un espoir pour son fils et elle, elle pouvait toujours faire semblant de ne pas savoir. Mais, pourtant la brunette demanda d'une voix tremblante:

- Il l'est n'est ce pas...

Sherlock le nez dans son portable releva la tête, fixa son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. D'une voix sombre il lui répondit:

- Oui en effet, il l'est.

Amy étouffa un sanglot dans sa main. Elle avait tellement espéré qu'il lui dise non, pourtant elle savait que c'était inévitable. La brunette se laissa glisser contre le mur et fut assise à même le sol les jambes repliées contre elle. Elle ne pleurait pas non, trop de larmes avaient déjà coulés dans la soirée. Mais sa tristesse était-elle qu'elle ne put empêcher sa respiration de s'accélérer et de devenir chaotique. Des tremblements incontrôlables l'assaillirent. Sherlock fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de la jeune femme, il remarqua vite qu'elle hyper-ventilait D'un calme presque froid, il lui releva le menton et lui demanda de le regarder.

Amy fit ce qu'il lui disait et le regarda. Sherlock lui présenta son poignet et installa les doigts de la jeune femme sur ses veines où le pouls se faisait sentir.

- Amy, n'arrêtez pas de fixer mes yeux, concentrez-vous sur les pulsations. Calquez votre respiration sur mon pouls.

La respiration de la jeune femme se fit moins rapide, la manière qu'avait Sherlock pour la calmer l'étonna. Jamais personne n'avait fait cela avant. Elle avait toujours eu un sac en papier sur la bouche et le nez . La voix de l'homme l'apaisait, son toucher lui donner un drôle de sentiment au fond de son coeur.

- Merci...

Dit-elle d'une voix faible alors que sa respiration était redevenue normal. Sa main était toujours postée sur le poignet de Sherlock, la jeune femme avait son regard fixé sur leurs membres, cependant le détective la retira précipitamment lorsqu'il entendit un : "Sherlock" à l'autre bout du couloir. Amy tourna la tête pour voir arriver John suivi de Lestrade. Arriver à leur rencontre Lestrade l'aida à ce remettre sur pied et demanda:

- Alors, il l'est ?

Sherlock et Amy se regardèrent et d'un commun accord sherlock répondit.

- Oui, oui le gosse est atteint. Je pense que l'hôpital va vouloir le garder en observation quelque temps pour lui administrer un début de traitement.

Lestrade hocha de la tête.

- Je suis désolé, Madame Mc Donald de la tournure des évènements, mais vous devez m'accompagner au Scotland Yard pour votre déposition et il en est de même pour vous Sherlock.

Amy ne voulait pas partir de l'hôpital et laisser son fils seul elle répondi alors:

- Cela ne peut pas attendre. Je ne veux pas que mon fils soit seul lorsqu'il se réveillera, vous comprenez je n'ai plus que lui et... Non je ne veux pas le laisser seul.

Gaël Lestrade soupira et l'autorisa à venir plus tard.

- Très bien venez demain après-midi. Vous avez un endroit où loger ?

La jeune femme fit de gros yeux. Avec tous les événements elle n'avait pas pensé à sa maison qui avait prit feu. De plus elle n'avait plus de familles nulle part, aucun ami qui pourrait la loger elle et son fils.

- Je... Heu... Non, je n'ai nul par où aller.

- Venez donc chez nous !

Sherlock tourna rapidement la tête vers John. Quoi ! Son colocatiare invitait Amy à loger chez eux ! Et lui dans tout cela !

- John je ne crois pas que...

- On se débrouillera Sherlock. Tu dors constamment sur le sofa, en plus tu as une enquête donc tu ne dormiras pas souvent. Amy pourra prendre ta chambre et le petit lorsqu'il sortira dormira avec elle.

John tourna la tête vers Amy et continua:

- Il n'y a pas de problème Amy venait loger chez nous avec votre fils. Madame Hudson sera ravi de s'occuper de ce petit bonhomme j'en suis sûr.

La jeune femme le remercia chaleureusement et après une salutation rentra dans la chambre de Nélhyo. John la suivie sur ordre de Sherlock afin de lui apporter une protection dans la nuit. Après tout le tueur en avait après elle.

- Donc l'assassin a réussi son coup...

- Presque Lestrade, il n'a pas eu Amy, il va vouloir terminer le travail.

- Oui mais le gosse pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué comme son frère ?

- Réfléchissez Lestrade. Il ne lui en voulait pas personnellement, le gamin n'est pas impliqué. Cependant, il l'a assez touché pour que ce gosse souffre tout au long de sa vie. Et, j'ai ma petite idée du pourquoi.

- Souffre tout au long de sa vie cela est certain; murmura pour lui-même l'inspecteur; Vous ne m'en direz pas plus n'est-ce pas Sherlock ? Dit-il cette fois-ci à haute voix.

Le détective ne répondit pas et, parti en direction du Yard. Lestrade soupira de tristesse. Cette enquête avait des airs glauques dans sont ensemble. Qui pouvait être assez monstrueux pour découper les parties génitales d'un gamin. Qui pouvait être assez horrible pour blesser un enfant d'un an avec un couteau. Un couteau recouvert de virus. Recouvert du virus du sida...

* * *

><p>Alors, ce deuxième chapitres ? ^^<p>

Une dernière chose, la rentrée étant arrivée, j'essaierai de publier un chapitre par week-end si le temps me le permet. Rentrant un terminal, je suis persuadé d'être bourré de devoir très vite.


	4. Chapitre trois

Hello à tous ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment navré de cette attente mais, mes déductions étaient bonnes, je suis englouti sous le travail et je ne peux pas conséquent écrire plus vite. J'essairai de poster plus vite la prochaine fois mais, je ne garantie rien.

Sinon, un nouveau chapitre où quelques révélations vont être faites, je vous laisse découvrir ceci en espérant que ce chapitre un peu court vous plaisent autant que les autres !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em> Le sida. Je ne suis pas né avec mais, c'était comme si. Mon petit système immunitaire fragile allait permettre à ce virus de progresser rapidement, d'autant plus qu'aucun traitement ne pouvait m'être prescrit dû à mon jeune âge. "Laissons-le progresser jusqu'au stade deux pour pouvoir lui administrer un traitement", avait dit le pédiatre. " C'est comme le laisser mourir !", avait hurlée maman, "pauvre gamin", avait soupiré John, "l'enfoiré avait murmuré Gaël. Et, toi dans tout cela ? " Il n'est pas mort, arrêtez vos jérémiades. Nous avons mieux à faire que de s'apitoyer sur son sort". avais-tu dit d'une banalité déconcertante. Cette réplique est celle que je préfère, celle qui me conviens le mieux. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce qu'elle est la seule à ne pas me plaindre, celle qui aujourd'hui m'aide à me lever tous les jours. " Je ne suis pas mort, arrête tes jérémiades. Tu as mieux à faire que de t'apitoyer sur ton sort" . Et ceci est totalement vrai, même dans les moments difficiles tu étais là pour me le rappeler. Ton côté sociopathe ressortait à chaque fois que tu prononçais cette phrase. Lorsque maman était encore avec nous, le plus gros sujet de dispute qui revenait au 221 b Baker Street entre toi et elle, c'était ceci. Ta non-chalance et, ton "je-m'en-foutisme" la faisait partir régulièrement de l'appartement, il en était de même pour John. Resté seul avec moi pour seule compagnie, tu as commencé à te rapprocher, mais, ceci est un autre chapitre...<em>

* * *

><p>- Il en est hors de questions Sherlock ! Avaient hurlés Lestrade et John en même temps.<p>

- Amy ne servira pas d'appât, fit le D.I

Sherlock frustré sans retourna au 221b.

Lorsque celui-ci entra dans le hall, il entendit Madame Hudson parler d'une voix mièvre et douce d'où sortaient de sa bouche des mots... Gaga. GAGA ? Le consultant marcha rapidement et vit dans la cuisine de sa logeuse le petit Nélhyo, la tête enfouie dans le cou d'Amy, se faire harceler de mot bébé. La jeune femme souriait en incitant son petit garçon à lever la tête. Sherlock soupira et se rapprocha du trio. Surprenant les deux femmes qui ne l'avaient pas entendu rentrer, il fit d'un ton moqueur:

- Arrêtez cela Madame Hudson. Ce gosse ne vous comprend pas, d'ailleurs il ne comprend aucun mot anglais. Si vous voulez communiquer apprenez le français.

Un petit "Oh!" de la vielle dame fit sourire Amy. Elle lui lança un regard d'excuse pour ne pas lui avoir fait mention de ce détail. On vit sur les joues de la vieille femme, une jolie teinte rosée.

- Sher-louck !

Le détective qui, après avoir fait sa remarque c'était retourné dans le but de monter à l'appartement, fit demi-tours. A la surprise de tous, le petit Nélhyo tendait les bras vers le brun en souriant. Amy une fois le choc passé, ria. D'un rire clair et cristallin qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Elle embrassa son fils sur le haut de la tête et plaisanta:

- Je pense qu'il vous a adopté Sher-louck.

Celui-ci le visage fermé s'approcha du petit homme et le regarda dans les yeux, ignorant les bras qui se tendaient vers lui. Il dit alors d'un français parfait, faisant des arrêts à chaque mot.

- Comment. M'as. Tu. Appelé ?

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et un nouveau "Sher-louck" fut dit d'un ton joyeux. Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire malgré la tristesse d'Amy, face à l'émotion qui passa sur le visage de Sherlcok. Ceui-ci vexé partit vers les escaliers mais, ce fit interrompre cette fois-ci par la jeune femme au cheveux jais.

- Vous tombez bien Sherlock ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour garder Nélhyo le temps que j'aille...

Le mot "enterrement" mourut sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, elle continua tout de même:

- Madame Hudson souhaite m'accompagner... Je vous en prie Sherlock.

L'homme en face d'elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas baby-sitter !

- Merci Sherlock.

Et, sans plus de cérémonie elle mit Nélhyo dans les bras du détective, fit une bise à son fils et, sorti suivi de Madame Hudson en claquant la porte.

Que devait-il faire ? Il ne savait pas s'occuper d'un môme ! Le détective se raidit. Le petit homme avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou, sa tête appuyée sur son torse et ses petites jambes entourant sa taille. L'homme se racla la gorge en faisant une grimace. John ! Une deuxième grimace apparut sur son visage, il n'était pas là pour la journée et la nuit. Son ami le lâchait toujours au mauvais moment, ou alors, l'avait-il fait exprès ? Le médecin savait qu'aujourd'hui avait lieu l'enterrement du jeune Lou. Quel lâche !

Un toussotement le sorti de ses pensées basées sur une vengeance bien senti envers son ami et colocataire. Sherlock baissa la tête. Nélhyo toussait comme un démon déversant ses microbes sur sa veste. Etait-il malade ? *Stupide ! Stupide ! C'est évident*. Bien sûr qu'il était malade ! Le sida étant dans sa première phase, les virus trainant un peu partout, ils s'installaient bien gentiment dans son corps.

Se rendant compte de sa situation, c'est-à-dire planté dans le couloir, le détective monta l'escalier pour aller à l'appartement, Nélhyo toujours dans les bras.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Amy et son fils avaient emménagés dans le logement. La cohabitation avait été difficile au début entre lui et la jeune femme. Lui supportait très peu les pleurs de Nélhyo alors que son cerveau tournait à plein régime sur l'enquête et, elle, ne supportait pas son ironie. Mais les choses c'étaient tassés aux fils des jours. Un contrat c'était fait inconsciemment entre eux. Lorsque l'enfant pleurait, lui partait et lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur, elle allait s'enfermer dans son ancienne chambre. Jamais il n'avait était seul avec le gosse, il s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas le croiser. Mais, à cet instant les choses étaient bien différentes. Il était seul avec le gamin. Horreur !

Il rentra dans le salon. Devait-il lâcher le gosse à terre ? Ou le jeter ? Non, définitivement. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les cris et les pleurs de ce bambin. Un deuxième raclements de gorge se fit. Il détestait le changement, surtout dans ce genre !

Sherlock se dirigea vers le sofa d'un pas rapide. Il s'arrêta. Une respiration lente, des jambes devenues ballantes des bras mous, aucune réaction. Il leva les yeux aux ciels. Il n'était pas un oreiller ! Que devait-il faire une fois de plus, que devait-il faire avec un môme endormit dans ses bras ? Un sifflement sorti de ses lèvres. Il avisa le sofa et entreprit de le poser sur celui-ci. Le détective s'accroupit pour mettre Nélhyo sur le canapé. L'enfant ne broncha pas, enfoncé dans un profond sommeil. Et après c'était quoi la suite ? L'homme regarda Nélhyo de haut en bas. D'un geste mal assuré il enleva les petites converses des pieds de l'enfant et les déposa à côté du canapé.

Voilà ! Il espérait maintenant être tranquille pendant un long, très long moment ! L'homme prit son ordinateur portable et s'installa à la tête du petit, sur le sofa. Il était tant d'avancer sur cette enquête ! Depuis une semaine il stagnait considérablement, le rendant irritable. Il avait ressortit les vieux dossiers, les avaient accrochés sur son panneau d'affichage, ce qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas plus à Amy. Voir des photos du cadavres de son défunt époux, ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Ceci avait était le sujet d'une grande disputes puis, la jeune femme avait capitulé, impuissante face à l'obstination du détective.

Il referma durement son ordinateur. Rien, le néant, pas d'information. Sherlock s'affala sur le sofa et mit ses doigts sous son menton. Toute cette affaire tournait autour d'Amy. C'était malheureusement la seule chose qu'il pouvait affirmer aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en mains. La jeune femme lui cachait des informations essentielles à l'enquête et malgré toutes ses tentatives de la faire parler, Amy se dérobait à chaque fois.

Sherlock soupira, tout cela était bien compliqué. Pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à récolter des informations. Il fronça les sourcils et fit une moue de contrariété. Parce qu'il devenait trop impliqué, une semaine avait été suffisante pour avoir un sentiment d'implication, de vengeance pour la jeune femme. Ses beaux yeux vert le déconcentraient à chaque fois, sa mine triste l'attristait. Il n'arrivait pas à la trahir pour récolter des éléments. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait, il ne connaissait pas ces sensations et cela lui déplaisait horriblement. Beaucoup d'hommes était surement tombés... Il se leva d'un bon et couru jusqu'au panneau d'affichage. Il déchira la photo de McDonald père, celle de Lou, celle d'un homme prénommé Free, tué par Carlton après le mari d'Amy, celle de la jeune femme et, enfin celle de Nélhyo. Tout aussi rapidement il les étala sur la table basse. De ses yeux scrutateurs, le détective les regarda avec précaution. Cela était étrange Lou ne ressemblait pas à Nélhyo alors qu'ils étaient frères...

L'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Sherlock se leva prit deux photos de la jeune femme, des punaises et grimpa sur le sofa, les images en mains. Dans un premier temps il accrocha une phot d'Amy puis ensuite mit sur le côté gauche de celle-ci l'image de Carlton, l'assassin. Le détective scruta les images de Lou et de Nélhyo et dans un sourire de triomphe, il agrafa sur le mur la photo de Lou en dessous de celle d'Amy et de l'ancien tueur. Dans sa main il restait la photo de l'homme Free, celle de Nélhyo, celle du mari et une autre de la jeune femme. La reconstitution fut rapide. L'image de la jeune femme se retrouva à côté de celle de Free et Nélhyo fut placé en dessous. Enfin celle du mari ce retrouva seule. Avec un sourire Sherlock descendit doucement du canapé, se rappelant que le petit dormait et regarda son travail.

Au début cela lui avait paru profondément idiot mais, en regardant de plus près... Lou avait les cheveux couleur blé, or ni le mari ou Amy n'avaient les cheveux blonds, cependant Carlton les avaient. De plus l'ancien hors-la-loi avait une minuscule tâche de naissance sur l'oreille et, il en était de même pour Lou. Son père génétique était donc Carlton et non pas le mari officiel. Le regard de Sherlock se tourna vers le groupe de photo que formait la maman, le petit garçon et Free. Celui-ci avait les yeux tirés, révélant des origines asiatiques et bleus profonds, ceux de Nélhyo étaient tirés et bleus profonds également... Nélhyo n'était donc pas le fils biologique de Mcdonald mais, celui de Free.

Le sourire qu'il avait eu plus tôt disparut. Amy lui cachait donc cela. Elle avait trompé son mari plusieurs fois... Sherlock fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. D'après la jeune femme cela faisait dix qu'elle avait rencontré son mari, or Lou avait onze ans...

- Mais c'est évident !

Criat-il lorsque son regard fut attiré par un bond. Nélhyo avait sursauté, se réveillant face aux cris de l'homme. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et Sherlock fit une grimace sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre. Le détective devint démuni face aux pleurs du petit homme. Il lui avait fait peur, il le savait mais, comment le faire taire ? Sherlock chercha, chercha et un souvenir d' Amy lui vint en mémoire. Avec réticence, il prit donc Nélhyo dans ses bras et l'installa sur son torse. La réaction du petit ne se fit pas attendre. Il cala sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'homme et ses pleurs se calmèrent. Sherlock soupira de soulagement. Il avait évité le pire bien que se retrouver dans une telle situation ne lui plaisait guère plus. Essayant au maximum de ne pas faire attention à sa position dans laquelle il se trouvait, le détective ferma les yeux et réfléchis à ses trouvailles.

Des bruits de pas se fit entendre et il rouvrit les yeux. Il regarda sa montre avec difficulté, Nélhyo avait pris sa main pour la caler contre son visage et ayant peur de ré-entendre les pleurs de l'enfant, il n'avait fait aucun geste pour ne pas le réveiller. Deux heures étaient passées depuis sa découverte. Il regarda la porte et vit celle-ci s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme aux yeux rougis et bouffis. Amy revenait de la cérémonie. Sherlock aperçu le regard émeraude se fixait sur lui. Il la fixa également mal-à l'aise. Cependant, il n'eu le temps de s'expliquer que la femme aux cheveux jais devint livide. Ses yeux avaient changés de directions pour se fixer sur le pan de mur au-dessus de lui. Il avait oublié de décrocher les photos. Sherlock vit des larmes dévaler ses joues. Il avait donc vu juste.

- Il faut que l'on parle Amy.


End file.
